Chronicles of a Cimmerian Heart: Fear of the Dark
by Euregatto
Summary: the original opening to this series.


_the original opening to the Chronicles. You can see why I changed it XD_

**

* * *

**

Fear of the Dark

I didn't like when it rained. Rain was depressing, albeit a nice touch up to the gloomy World that Never Was, and the stretch of damp gray clouds were sickening in their own little way as they painted over the already bereaved sky.

"Guess we won't be able to see it tonight," A despondent tone rang out in the silence.

The last time it rained Demyx and Larxene were stuck on a mission together, and their arguing caused a storm similar to the one now. Rain pelted the windows like hail, and I finally tore my golden gaze off the glass and onto the Nobody sitting on the couch across the room from me. "See what, Kingdom Hearts? It's not like it's ever out anyway."

"Yeah, just saying."

Our gazes met for a moment, but then he was the first to turn away. "He's gone, Xanze. Let him go."

"Easy for you to say," I hissed, "Half of us were wiped out and now we're teetering on the edge of becoming **nothing **and staying an Organization of **nothing**." I focused back out the window as the rigid drumming of droplets began to hit harder, "Let's face it, that kid has taken _everything _from the _nothing _that we are. This Organization is falling apart, this whole Kingdom Hearts Project is falling apart, and even my mind is like a jumbled puzzle piece!"

The Nobody stood and strode over to me. I expected him to say something-anything at all-to ease the tension, if even the slightest bit. Instead, he sat down sleekly and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Your memories miss him. Your memories of emotions that define _missing _are what're edging you on."

"Maybe," I scooted closer to him and nuzzled my face into his chest, "Roxas once asked what a Heart was."

"Yeah, that kid was always so damn curious."

"Do we even remember ourselves? It's been so long I..." I tilted my head upward so I could search his face a certain expression, one that would reassure me that I wasn't the only one who had forgotten, but he was caught between blank and unreadable. "I almost forgot."

"I know what its like," He said vehemently, almost a gentle whisper as if to himself, "Don't worry, I almost forgot myself... and then Vexen recruited you."

"Yeah… Can you tell me about the rain, like you did a few times before?"

"The rain," He scratched his chin, "is like a Heart. The drops are like feelings, and the clouds are like the Heart where they come from. The stronger the feeling, such as happiness and sadness and maybe even remorse can be kept bottled up inside a cloud, or this condensing Heart. Eventually, the cloud will be unable to hold all those feelings and those emotions will spill from the Heart like a downpour… and the more the feelings have been stored in the clouds the harder they'll come down. Everything will happen so quickly all anyone can really do is stop and wonder and maybe even admire the strangeness of what's unraveling before them. Suddenly, the rain will slow… and then everything will stop… and the sun will come out as the clouds part and leave to absorb some more feelings… and everything will be alright."

I sighed, "I still don't get it."

"You clearly don't think hard enough," He grunted and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"No I mean I don't understand how that could work," I sat upright and folded my arms back against my chest, "I know what a Heart is but I don't know how it works."

"Is it that you don't know, or that you can't remember?"

"I don't really care…" I muttered, as if to convince myself of the sudden awareness in the darkest corner of my mind, "Hey, Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

"It stopped raining."

"I've noticed," He leaned towards me and pressed a soft kiss against the depression of my temple, "and to be honest I don't really care."

I smirked and we watched the final trails of rain slide down the window and disappear into the darkness forever. We were sitting here, and Xaldin had just recently been erased by Sora, the annoying brat for a Keyblade Weilder. This organization had fallen apart, so if we could sit and enjoy the rain for even the last time then I wouldn't mind sacrificing myself for Kingdom Hearts... the cause that was worth nothing.

To think, all of this had started when Xemnas had recruited Roxas.


End file.
